Guardian in Ipswich
by Rebel-child04
Summary: Cassie is a guardian like her mother was. Bailey is part vampire. Their best friends, and Cassie is Bailey's guardian. Cassie is also part of the covenant of silence. When they are sent to Ipswich will Cassie be able so keep Bailey safe? Bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my character~!!!!!!!!**

**Hope everyone enjoys. This is my first story!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

I was laying in bed covered in sweat. I could tell that Bailey was having another nightmare. We were connected in a way, ever since the accident. She was dreaming about it again. I could feel the pain, fear and sadness she felt for her family. I remember her screaming for her brother to wake up.

I should have died in that accident. Bailey was the only one who was sitting in a safe spot. When the car hit the tree I blacked out. I woke up with Bailey hovering over me crying. I relived every bit of that in her dream. Even the power surging thru her, while she healed my internal bleeding, without her knowledge. Ever since then, I can feel what she's feeling.

I pulled myself out of her dream and jumped out of bed. I ran over to her side and started shaking her.

"Bay, wake up. Come on wake up. It's just a dream." She finally woke up sobbing. I wrapped her in a hug and soothed her.

"Cass, I had the dream again." She said between sobs.

"I know, it's okay. It was just a dream. When was the last time you fed?" Bailey has vampire genes. She ate human food, but her body also required blood at least every few days.

"It's been five days." She said quietly.

"What! Why didn't you tell me. Come on, you need nourishment." I pulled back my shirt as her fangs slid down. Piercing the skin stung a little, but soon the pain vanished. It was actually pleasurable having blood drawn by her, though I would never tell her that. It's just some kind of vampire pheromone.

Bailey would never drink too much to do any damage to me. It still left me a little weak. When she was done she got up to get me a bottle of water from down stairs. I laid back on the bed for a moment, then walked over to the window. I was staring off in la la land until I heard our neighbors cat hissing. I glanced across the yard and I saw a man stepping back into the shadows. I then noticed figures standing in the shadows all around the house.

I quickly pulled on my jeans and shoes. I grabbed Bailey's and my jackets and ran down stairs.

"Bay shoe's now. We got company." I tossed her, her jacket. Grabbed my keys and bolted for the door. My car was parked a couple blocks down. _Stupid college housing, _I cursed in my head. We were walking quickly down the sidewalk, when I heard someone fall in step behind us. Bailey clichéd tightly to my arm.

"We need to run." I told her quietly. She nodded her head and we took off. I was starting to feel dizzy from the loss of blood.

We were almost to my car when a figure stepped from the shadows. I automatically put myself in front of Bailey. I was her guardian after all. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see about six other figures walking toward us. _Shit. How many guardians did they send to bring us back._ I thought to myself. We had left the safety of our private academy three months ago. Bailey was being watched. We don't know for sure by who, but she wasn't feeling safe there anymore. So me being the best friend that I am, took her away. It was actually quite simple really. Me having the power of the covenant and everything.

A little run down of my family history. I'm a witch. I have the powers that the first born son of the five families are supposed to have. Danvers. Parry, Garwin, Simms, and Putman. However the fifth bloodline, Putman, died off during the Salem witch trails. Anyways a covenant of silence was formed in the 1600's and has kept us safe for over three hundred years. My father could never figure out why I received them along with my twin brother Pogue Parry. My father is a warlock and my mother was a guardian. She was half vampire and half mortal. After she married my father she retired from her guardian duties.

Back to the present. I wasn't about to let them take us back to the academy without a fight. I tensed up to attack, trying to push the dizziness away. I went to throw a punch, but was blocked and knocked off my feet. He caught me before I hit the ground. This guys was staring at my neck. I reached up with my hand and felt the blood running down my neck. If it wasn't for the feeding leaving me weak, I could easily threw him out of my way with an energy ball.

I jerked backward and was going to attack again, but Bailey placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Cassie, don't. Your too weak. Let's just go back maybe things have changed." I couldn't believe she was saying this. I nodded and gave her the 'we will talk about this later' look. If things weren't okay when we got back I would take her away again. Sure it wouldn't be as easy as it was the first time but I would still try. After all it's my job to protect her.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Alright we surrender. You can take us back to our imprisonment." I said sarcastically. This made Bailey start laughing.

We were escorted to a black SUV. Bailey and I were put in two different vehicles. I was going to oppose, but Bay hushed me. We were put on a private plan that would take us back to Montana. How they found us in Portland, I'll never know.

We walked onto the plan and tall dark and handsome talked for the first time. "Don't let them sit together." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. I sucked it up and walked to the back of the plane. I figure he thought we would just try to come up with an escape plan.

A few hours later we were being escorted across the quad to Headmistress Kincade's office. Ushering us right thru the cafeteria where everyone was eating. Talk about embarrassing, but I held my head high.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing!!! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

We finally made it to Kincade's office. I knew I was in for a long lecture. I could probably tell you everything she was going to say. _Mrs. Parry, do you know the danger you put Bailey in? How irresponsible your actions were? Blah blah, blah._ I've heard it all before. And I was right. Only she said something I wasn't expecting.

"Cassie, I have some very devastating news for you. Your mother has been killed. Since you and Miss Wayland were under her guardianship, your father, Wayne Parry, now has custodie of both of you. He wishes for the both of you to return to Ipswich and attend Spenser Academy. However with Bailey being the last of the Wayland line she will have a guardian assigned to her when she leaves. Along with you Miss Parry. So for the next three weeks you will train with guardian Davis. That way you will be prepared to guard Bailey. You will also train while you are at Spenser. Dmitri is assigned as Baileys guardian and your partner. That will be all. Your dismissed."

Kincade left no room for arguments. I was actually happy to be going back to Ipswich. I was upset about my mom, but we weren't that close anyways. So I wasn't too upset. When I was younger she never paid that much attention to me. I missed my brother and the guys. Reid, Tyler, and Caleb. When I was fourteen Mom and Dad got a divorce. Pogue stay with dad and mom shipped me off to the Academy. I haven't seen any of them in three years. We talked on occasion.

I wasn't allowed to see Bay for the rest of the day. Or should I say night, since we were on a nocturnal schedule. I was escorted to the councilors office to pick up my schedule. Even though I was leaving in three weeks I still had to attend classes.

I stood outside the doors to my first class peeking thru the window. It was a kickboxing class. Bailey and I used to rule this school and here I was scared about entering a room full of my class mates, after being gone for a few months. They could be accepting, I mean we were probably the talk of the school.

I recognized a familiar face and a smile crossed my face. I sucked in a deep breath and walked into the room. Derek stood there open mouthed.

"Close your mouth and stop drooling D." I said smiling walking over to the group.

"Damn, Parry. You still look as fine as ever." Derek said. I walked to him and gave him a hug. He and I were the biggest flirt in the school. We flirted with each other most, but we were just friends.

"Missed you D."

"You too, Cass."

"Mr. Hardy. I see you still haven't started class." Mrs. Andrews said coming into the class room.

"Sorry. Alright everyone split into groups and start warming up. Come on Parry you can be my partner." Derek grabbed me by the hand and lead me across the room.

By the end of class I was sore. I had been knocked on my but a lot. I still had two more combat classes, plus training with Dmitri. I wont be able to walk tomorrow. Being away put me behind in training. No worries though. I would catch up in no time.

I finished up all my classes and headed out to the gym to meet guardian Davis. I got to the gym and dropped my bag. Dmitri was laying in the middle of the gym reading a book. I walked over and stood above him.

"Hey comrade. We going to get started or do I get a free pass today?" He dropped his book and glared up at me.

"How were classes?" He asked with a smug smile. I had noticed him in the back of a couple of the class rooms observing the students.

"I got knocked down a lot. But I guess you already knew that." He looked back at his book and said one word. "Run."

"What?" He laid the book back down and looked back up at me.

"Run laps. That's what your doing today."

"Why do I need to run laps? I need to be learning to fight." Dmitri stood up.

"Let me ask you a question. If you meet a vampire in the middle of a mall, what would you do?"

"Simple. Kill it."

"How?" he shot back.

"Stake."

"What if you don't have one?"

"Set it on fire."

"With what?""Okay, I'll cut its head off."

"Again I say with what?"

I sighed in frustration. "Alright comrade, tell me what I'm going to do."

"Your going to run. Like your going to do now. So get started." I wasn't going to argue because he was right. Little did he know that I had more power than any normal guardian. After all my dad is a warlock. I couldn't tell them that cause the covenant is kept a secret. So I ran.

**Okay, so this chapter was a little short. Sorry. But for everyone who reads I am adding another chapter today!!!! Enjoy!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again I own nothing!!!!!**

Chapter 3

Dmitri made me run all the first week. My time increased a little each day. By the end of the week I had cut my best time by two minutes and forty five seconds. The second week we went over basic combat skills. The third week I practiced on dummies with a silver stake.

I was in the gym fighting against Dmitri. Each of us were taking blows from each other. Dmitri taught me how I could use my shortness in height against my opponent. I finally got him pined to the ground. I was straddling him, and had his arms pined down when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see my brother standing about 15 feet from me. I jumped off Dmitri and took off running to Pogue. He caught me when I jumped on him.

"Poggie, I missed you so much."

"Missed you to Cass. I'll be glade to have you home. Three years has been too long." he said placing me back on the ground.

"Cassie we still have some more training. You can visit your boyfriend later." Dmitri said. I turned around to face him.

"This is my brother asshole. Not my boyfriend. Thank you very much." I said with a harsh tone, and my hands on my hips.

"Well we need to finish. You still have fifteen minutes before your dismissed."

"Fine. Pogue can watch me kick your ass from the bleachers." I gave Dmitri a glare daring him to object. Pogue kissed me on the forehead then walked to the bleachers. I went back to stand in front of Dmitri. We fought again, but this time he pinned me. He then explained to me what I had done wrong. I got up tried again and succeeded in pining him down. He then dismissed me. I grabbed my bag and my brother and I walked out of the gym.

"So how cool is it that you can take down a guy three times you size. I diffidently know not to piss you off CD." That was the nickname the guys gave me when we were younger. It was good hearing it.

"Thanks Poggie. But it comes with the job title. Since I'm doomed to follow moms foot steps."

He didn't reply to that. He knew all about guardians and what we do. He knew about mom and why she sent me away.

We walked in silence back to my room. I had to grab my bags and then go find Bailey. I was finally told what room she was in, and headed across campus to her building. I had been kept busy the last three weeks so I haven't spoken to her since we've been back. I have however been in tune with her emotions.

We ran into Dmitri on the way to find Bailey. He stopped to see if we were ready to leave. Dad had just sent Pogue to pick us up. I was handing Dmitri my bags to take to the vehicle when I felt Baileys emotions. Someone was hurting her. I doubled over from the pain. Pogue caught me by my arm before I hit the ground. I regained my breath and took off running without a word. I could here Dmitri and my brother yelling for me. The only thing I knew was that I had to get to Bay.

When I found her there were a group of people around her. I could here her screaming. They were holding her down and throwing things at her and hitting her. I bust through throwing punches. Most of the people scattered. I grabbed the guy that was sitting on top of her and pulled him off. I hit him a couple of time before Pogue dragged me away from him. His face and my fist was bloody.

I pulled away from my brother and knelt beside Bailey. She had a cut above her right eye and bruising on her cheeks.

"You okay?" I asked her helping her up.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Come on lets get you back to the room and get cleaned up. It's time for us to go." I started walking away and turned back to Jason, the guy that was sitting on Bay. "Your lucky they pulled me off you fucktard." Then I turned and walked away dragging Bay Bay with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still own nothing!!!!!**

Chapter 4

We took dad's private jet to Massachutes. It only took about four hours before we landed at in Boston. Dmitri pulled me aside to have a chat before we exited the plane.

"Cassie, now is the time to show what you've learned. Bailey is depending on you."

"Listen comrade. As long as I can see Bay, I'll be able to protect her. Nobody's going to touch her as long as I'm around. Don't worry so much." I pushed past him to grab my bag and follow my brother off the plane. Bailey was behind me, with Dmitri following her. I ended up locking arms with Bay. As long as she had me she would be safe.

We retrieved our bags and walked outside. I kept feeling like someone was watching us. I kept glancing around but didn't see anything. Apparently Dmitri felt it too cause when I looked at him he was tensed. It was around midnight so it was possible it's a vampire. I just got to be on guard. "Alright bub, how we getting home?" No sooner than I asked, a black hummer pulled up in front of us. Followed by a yellow Ducati.

The guy on the bike pulled off his helmet. There staring back at me was those dark enchanting eyes that I loved so much. Caleb Danvers. Reid and Tyler climbed out of the hummer. Caleb was talking to my brother. Reid was the first to give me a hug.

"Damn Cass when did you get so hot?" I pushed him away.

"I see you haven't changed any."

"So who's your friend?" Reid asked while I was hugging Tyler.

"Don't even think about it Garwin. She's off limits. But this is Bailey." He shrugged and told her high.

Caleb finally climbed off the bike and walked over to where we were standing.

"Hey CD. How have you been." He gave me a hug, but it was kinda awkward. We had a thing before mom sent me away. He had been my first…..my first with everything. Actually he's been my only.

"I've been good Cale, how bout you?"

"Good. It's good to have you back home." He said smiling at me. I could feel the butterfly's in my stomach.

"It's good to be back home."

"Well lets get the bags loaded." Pogue said.

I went to put my last bag in the back of the hummer when I started feeling nauseated. I knew there was a vamp near by.

"Shit." I muttered. Apparently not low enough. All five guys looked at me. "Bay Bay in the vehicle now." She followed orders. "Everyone in. We need to get out of here now."

"Cass, what's wrong."

"Questions later Pogue. We just need to leave now." Everyone jumped in the hummer. Pogue went to get on his bike and I went to follow.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Riding with you. Trust me, I'll be fine. Let's just-" I was cut off by someone pulling me off the bike. I was flung to the ground. I then realized that it was a vampire. The boys were getting back out of the vehicle.

"No get Bailey out of here now!" I shouted. I stood up and kicked the vamp in the back as he was walking toward the vehicle. Luckily where it was so late nobody was around.

I seen Dmitri get out of the vehicle and push Reid back in the driver set. He also pushed my brother into the hummer while I had the vamp distracted. They pulled out and I felt relieved. I finally had the vamp pined down, but didn't have a stake.

"Hey comrade, I need a little help. How bout-" Before I could finish Dmitri had the vamp staked thru the heart. He turned to dust underneath me.

"Thanks."

"You did good. But lets hurry up and get to Bailey incase there are more."

He helped me up off the ground. "Believe me, the guys can protect her just as well as we can." He gave me a _what are you talking about_ look, but I just shook my head.

Pogue left his key in his bike, so that's what we took. Dmitri got upset because I made him ride the back while I drove. But if I know Pogue he doesn't just let anyone drive his bike. I knew he would be okay with me driving. I am his sister after all.

I pulled up the long drive to Parry Manor. I seen my brother standing in the living room window. He probably felt bad for leaving me there and not doing anything, but he was the only one of the guys to know my secret.

I pulled his bike in the garage. I walked into the kitchen and was meet by all the guys and Bailey. Pogue atomically wrapped me in a hug.

"Pogue can't breathe." He pulled away.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I looked at Bailey. She had tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Bay bay, you okay?" She just nodded her head.

"Cass, why don't you go get cleaned up. You have a cut above you eye." Caleb said. I nodded but then Bailey grabbed me. She placed her hand over my eye and the pain went away. She pulled back and smiled at me.

"Bailey you shouldn't have done that. It was just a small scratch."

"Cassie it's the least I can do for what you do for me."

"How'd she do that!" Reid squealed. Bailey and I started giggling.

"I'll let her explain while I'm in the shower." Bailey had power over the element spirit. She could heal people. She can also manipulate peoples dreams. Make them see what she wants them to. I've always found it pretty cool.

I left the room to get cleaned up. A good hot shower felt good. I went to my room threw some sweat pants and a tank on and went back down stairs. I then explained everything to the guys. Where I've been. What I've been doing and what happened at the airport. Then we all went to bed. Bailey ended up sleeping with me in my room. Dmitri insisted on staying up and on guard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Own nothing!!!!!**

Chapter 5

I woke up around eight in the morning. Bailey had tossed and turned all night in her sleep. I walked down stares and into the kitchen. I noticed Dmitri out back on the patio. I opened up the door.

"Morning."

"Good morning Cassie. Are you ready to start your training?"

"Yep." I had already thrown on some yoga pants and a tank. I grabbed my shoes from the closet and stepped outside. The first fifteen minutes I stretched. Then Dmitri and I started sparing. I had him pined to the ground when I heard the door open. I looked up to find a sleepy looking Caleb and Reid staring at me. I was tired of people finding me in this position with Dmitri.

"Damn Cass, you act fast don't ya." I climbed off Dmitri and stood up glaring at Reid.

"We were fighting dumb ass. I just happened to win." I said with a smile on my face. "You want to have a go at me?"

"You know I wont hit a girl."

"Oh believe me, you wont get a hit in Garwin." He shrugged his shoulders and stepped out the door.

"I've got to see this." Caleb said coming out the door as well.

Within five seconds I had Reid pined to the ground.

"Told ya you would touch me." I said climbing off him. He got up, gave me an evil glare and stomped into the house leaving Caleb and me laughing. I turned to look at Dmitri.

"Hey, you've been up all night. Go get some sleep. I can handle everything for a while. After all were partners." He nodded and went into the house leaving Caleb and me alone.

We sat in awkward silence for about ten minutes. Then I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright your going to have to say something cause I'm going insane with the silence." He started laughing at me. "What?"

"You haven't changed. You still the Cassie I know and love." The last part caught him off guard, like he didn't realize he said it. "I'm sorry, I-" I cut him off.

"It's okay. I know what you meant. I'm going to head up and take a shower." He nodded and I took off up stairs.

I ran into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. After about fifteen minutes I jumped out and realized I forgot to grab my clothes. "Shit." I wrapped a towel around me and stepped out of the bathroom. I cursed myself for not using the bathroom in my room, but I didn't want to wake Bailey up. I walked down the hall and around the corner and collided with none other than Caleb Danvers. As if things weren't awkward enough between us.

He grabbed me around the waist to steady me. I stood there staring into his dark, sexy brown eyes, like I was in some kind of trance. You could just get lost in his eyes. He was also staring right back at me. We were merely inches apart. I wanted to kiss him so badly. I finally snapped out of it and pulled back. "Sorry, I ah, I forgot to grab my cloths from my room."

"Yeah, it's okay. I just came to let you know that breakfast was ready."

"Wait, who cooked?" This caused him to grin.

"I did. Now go get some clothes on so you can come eat."

"Okay, okay." He kissed me on the forehead and headed back down stairs. I was dumbfounded for a moment. Even a little gesture as the kiss on the forehead surprised me. _Could he still have some feels for me?_ I thought._ "No"_ I said to myself. "_just get that thought out of your head now."_

I rushed to my room and threw on some comfy clothes. Sweat pants and tank top. I walked down stairs to find two new girls sitting in the kitchen. Bailey was at the table talking with Tyler. Along with Caleb and a blond girl. My brother, Reid, and a mocha colored girl was sitting at the Island in the middle of the kitchen. "Hey guys what's up?"

"Your awful happy this morning." Pogue said.

"Well if you kicked Reid's ass first thing this morning wouldn't you be happy too?" I said jumping up on the Island and placing a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"You did what?" Pogue asked.

"I was training this morning and Reid came down. I challenged him and he accepted. I won." I said shrugging my shoulders. Everyone burst out laughing except Reid. Suddenly I was flung off the island and onto the floor.

"Fuck Reid, that hurt." I said getting up off the floor. The dark hair girl smacked him on the back of the head. I think I'm going to like her. "So are you going to introduce me?" I asked going over to my brother and sitting in his lap stealing his food.

"That's mine." He said.

"Makes it taste better." He just rolled his eyes. Then he pointed to the girl setting next to him.

"This is my girlfriend Kate." Then he pointed to the table to the blond sitting between Tyler and Caleb. "That's Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend." I got chocked on my bacon on that one. I went to the fridge to get something to drink. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Cassie and I'm guessing you've already met Bays." I said recovering. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Movies?" Tyler suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I grabbed some more bacon and plopped it in my mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter finally. I would have had it up sooner but I was having trouble with the uploader. Hope you enjoy!!!!!

I own nothing!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 6

Caleb ignored me for the rest of the day. Giving Sarah his undivided attention. I could tell how much he really cared for her. Or seemed to anyways, but I just couldn't get him kissing me out of my head. Even though it was just on my forehead. Maybe there still was attraction there.

I noticed Bailey curled up next to Tyler on the love seat. I was sitting with Reid on the floor. Around six that evening Dmitri came down stairs.

"Hey comrade." He just grunted at me. I seen him walk into the kitchen. I got up to follow him in. "Want me to make ya something to eat?" I asked jumping up on the counter.

He had his head stuck in the fridge. He was in just sweat pants. He turned around and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was ripped, and he looked good. I mean he's probably about four years older than me but very attractive. I shook my head to recover. I guess he noticed my stare and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked hopping down. He just shook his head. I grabbed a water out of the fridge. "So you up for some training before it gets dark?"

"Yeah. Just let me go put a shirt on."

"K, I need to go put some different pants on. I'll meet you out back."

"okay."

I walked back into the living room. "Guy's if you need me I'll be out back with Dmitri." I didn't wait for a reply. I simple ran up stairs to change. The whole time I was thinking about Dmitri and how he looked without a shirt on. Caleb forgotten. For the moment.

I made it to the back lawn to find Dmitri sprawled out in the grass. I brought my I-pod and dock station with me. I was in the mood to jam out to music.

"So comrade, what are you doing?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"Watching the stars come out." I hooked up my I-pod and put it on shuffle. I laid down in the grass beside him.

"You know, when I was little, I used to come out here all the time and just lay looking up at the night sky. It was my way of processing all the craziness that happens in my life." I said staring up at the clear night sky.

"It's a good way to clear your head." We laid there for a good hour. Dmitri then got up. "I thought we came out here to train." He said standing over top of me. He reached down and grabbed my hands to pull me up.

We had been going over strategy for about thirty minutes when my senses picked up on movement along the wooded area that surrounded the house. I froze. Dmitri noticed my tension. "What's wrong?"

"Dmitri. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then go in the house. No questions asked." He stood there for a moment thinking. Then he turned and walked inside.

Who ever was out in the woods had a lot of power. I could feel it radiating from them. I was scanning the woods from where I stood for the shadow I had seen, but found nothing. Two seconds later I was flung backward, luckily landing in the pool. Then a guy with brown hair and piercing green eyes stepped up to the edge of the pool.

"Who the fuck are you?" I said wiping my eyes.

"Oh, that's none of your concern right now Cassie. You'll learn with time. Just be patient. I'm just here to send a message to Caleb. You can tell him Chase says hi and um… better luck next time." I didn't even have time to speak before I was sucked under water. I tried to fight against his power, but couldn't. He was too strong.

I was on the verge of passing out when I heard voices. Someone was dragging me out of the pool. I could here them screaming my name, but I couldn't open my eyes. A few minutes later I managed.

"Caleb?" I chocked out. I realized I was laying in someone's lap. I felt arms wrap around me.

"It's me. I'm here. What happened?" I sat up to look him in the eyes.

"Who's Chase?"


	7. Chapter 7

Here's is another chapter! Enjoy!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 7

We sat there staring at each other.

"How do you know Chase?" Caleb's question was a whisper.

"I don't. That's what I'm asking you."

"Why?"

"For one thing, he's the one who almost just killed me. And for some reason he knew who I was. Oh and he said to tell you hi and better luck next time. So I assume you know who he is. Now. I want to know who the hell he is?"

"First lets get you inside. There's a lot for us to tell you." He helped me up and we went inside. I quickly went up stairs and put on some dry clothes. I walked back down stairs and into the living room. I stood in the doorway with my arms crossed. Everyone was staring at me.

"Well, who's going to tell me who that was that just tried to kill me?" I said looking at each of the guys. My brother was the one to speak.

"Cass, Chase is from the fifth blood line. He-" I cut him off.

"What! That cant be. The fifth line was killed off in Salem. During the witch trials."

"No." Caleb said. "We all thought it was, but it wasn't. He's the bastard son of Agnus Pope and John Putman. He came as and incubus in her dreams."

I sat down trying to process the information that was being gave to me.

"When Caleb ascended two months ago he fought with Chase. He put Kate and me in the hospital. Chase was trying to get Caleb to will him his power. We all thought he was dead, but no body was found." Pogue finished explaining.

The room was quite for a good five minutes.

"So what does he want now?" I asked looking at my brother. I noticed Caleb running his hands down his face in frustration out of the corner of my eye.

"Power." Caleb said softly.

"Who's?" Caleb and I locked eyes. Pogue and I would be ascending in a few weeks. Chase didn't know about Bailey's healing power, or being able to enter peoples dreams. So he had to be after Pogue or me. Or both.

"Apparently yours." Caleb said not taking his eyes off me.

"How do we kill him?"

"We don't know. He's had time to recover, and he's bound to have more power."

"Where's the book?"

"We've looked thru the book of damnation. There's nothing helpful in it." said Reid.

"That's not the book I want and Caleb knows it." This got everyone's attention.

"No." Caleb said glaring at me. When we were little Caleb's dad had told Alexis, Caleb's sister, and me about a book. He said that the women from the covenant whom posses the power had like their own covenant. Usually there are three born every fifty years. Caleb's dad had the book. He had showed it to us when we were younger. It was our only chance of getting rid Chase.

"It's our only chance Caleb. Were also going to have to call your sister."

"She wont come. She left the covenant. She want's nothing to do with it."

"She will if I ask and tell her your life's in danger."

"Fine call her. I'm still not giving you the book."

"You do know there are other means for me getting the book. Your father taught Alexis and me the spell to retrieve it. So you can either give it to me, or I will get it myself."

"You wouldn't?" Caleb asked standing up.

"It's the only way."

"Fine do it your way." He stormed out of the room. Caleb had seen the book. The spells that it contained were very powerful. Sometimes when a witch would us them they would use too much of their power and they die. Caleb knew this and is why he doesn't want to use the book.

I fell back into the couch and let out a sigh.

"What book are you talking about Cassie?" Tyler asked.

"The Charmed book. It has vanquishing spells in it. The only thing is you have to be really powerful and in complete control of your power to use them. Otherwise things could end really bad. That's why Caleb's so worried."

"Do you really think Lex will come?" Reid asked.

"I don't know but I hope she will."

I got up and left everyone in the living room. I'm sure they would all be drifting off up stairs to go to bed soon. I walked thru the kitchen and out the back doors. It was around two a.m. I should be going to bed like everyone else, but I couldn't sleep. I walked over to the pool and stuck my feet in.

My mind was racing a mile a minute. Tomorrow I would call Alexis. Hopefully she would come. Then we could work something out to get rid of Chase. Monday Bailey and I start school at Spenser with the rest of the group.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey every one I know its been a few days. I've been really busy. My little boy had surgery so I've been taking care of him. Dont worry it wasnt nothing major. He had caps put on his front teeth but where hes on one they had to dig up under the gums, so he's been kinda cranky. Any ways heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!!!!**

**I own nothing!!!!!**

**Please Review!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chapter 8

Monday finally came. Alexis had decided to come home and help. Her exact words were 'I'm doing this for my brother and only him.' Let's just say Alexis and I don't get along very well. She would be here by the end of the week. Caleb was still mad at me for asking about the book. He hasn't said not one word to me since he stormed out of the living room.

I was sitting in my room putting my make-up on when Bailey came thru the door.

"Reid and Tyler are here. You ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah. Pogue already left to go meet with Kate. I finally talked Dmitri into staying at the house. I told him I could handle it if anything happened."

"Glad for that. It would be kind of strange having a grown man following you around school."

"That's what you got me for. I'm your personal stalker." I said jumping up and heading towards the door. That caused her to laugh.

We went down stairs and head toward Tyler's hummer. We made it to Spenser within fifteen minutes. Bailey and I had to meet with the Prov. before classes. He gave us a lecture about the school and how he was grateful for us to be there. We then got our schedules from the sectary and headed to class. Bailey and I had all the same classes.

First- English

Second- History

Lunch

Third- Geometry

Fourth- Biology

We walked into first period and noticed Pogue and Caleb were also in this class. And just my luck the only two empty seats in the class room were right beside of them.

"Mrs. Parry you can have a seat beside Mr. Danvers and Mrs. Wayland you can have a seat beside Mr. Parry."

Of course the teach would have me sit beside of him. The world hated me that much.

I sat down trying to ignore him. The bell finally rang. I had finally had enough of his attitude. Caleb walked out the door and I followed leaving Bailey with Pogue. I know he wont let nothing happen to her. I followed Caleb out into the hall. I then grabbed his arm pulling him to a stop. He turned to face me with a scowl on his face.

"Okay what is your problem? You have been pissed at me since Saturday." I asked him with my arms across my chest. He didn't answer. Instead he grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty room, and pushed me up against the wall, getting right in my face.

"I have a right to be pissed. Your putting yourself in more danger than you realize, and your brushing it off like it's nothing."

"I can handle myself. I know the risks, but what choice do we have?" Caleb relaxed a little and let out a long sigh. He then ran his hands down his face.

"Cass, just give me some time to think of something. Don't use the book just yet."

"Fine, I'll give you until Pogue and I ascend. That's in three weeks. You know Chase is going to show up then. I will do my research in the book, and if you don't come up with anything, then we will use what I come up with."

"Fine."

"So are you still mad at me." He gave me one of his brilliant smiles.

"Of course not. Come here." He grabbed me and pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I loved how I fit perfectly in his arms.

The bell rang causing up to pull away from our embrace. We were late for class. Hopefully Bailey made it okay. I was already failing as her guardian leaving her alone just so I could patch things up with Caleb. I wasn't too worried about her though. It was daytime so vampires wouldn't be attacking, and Chase wouldn't bother her in public.

Caleb also had history, so he walked me to class. I walked in to see Bailey sitting beside of Tyler. It seemed that all the sons were in this class. The teacher told me to go sit beside of Reid.

I walked up the isle and plopped down beside of him. We haven't talked much since I kicked his ass. I was trying to pay attention to the teacher, I was never good at history. A piece of paper plopped down in front of me.

**What are you doing 2 nite?**

Nothing I don't guess. Why?

**Nicky's?**

Gotta check with Bay.

**K**

I guess Reid was over his embracement. The bell rang letting us know that class was over. I stood up and grabbed my bag. Reid got up and slung his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him raising one eyebrow in question. He just shrugged his shoulders. I noticed Caleb glaring at Reid. The expression 'if looks could kill' fit.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. The classes went okay. We still hadn't seen or heard from Chase since the pool incident. Caleb was staying at our house tonight. We ended up not going to Nicky's. I went to bed early, but was awakened around 2:00. I felt someone using. I reached over to my bed side table and turned on the light.

I instantly started screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

**I already had this chapter written so I thought I would go ahead and post it. I think it's one of the best so far. Enjoy!!!!**

**I own nothing!**

**Please Review**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 9

Pogue and Caleb rushed into my room. I'm sure Dmitri went to Bailey's room to check on her since she's first priority.

"Cass, what is it? What's wrong?" I was crying. My brother wrapped his arms around me protectively. Letting me cry into his chest. I finally calmed down enough to where I could talk.

"I…_sob_…saw a….._sob_….Darkling. It was mom." I started crying again.

I pulled my head up from his chest. My brother and Caleb were sharing one of their looks like they were looking into each others minds.

"Go on back to bed. I'll stay with Cass tonight." Pogue said to Caleb.

The next morning everyone sat quietly around the kitchen table. No one, especially me, wanted to talk about last night. We all knew who sent the darkling. It was just upsetting that it was my mother.

The time to leave for school came too soon. We piled into the vehicles and headed toward Spenser.

Today was going by way too slow. During lunch I left Bailey with the guys to go to the bath room. When I walked in it felt like someone was watching me but know one was in there. I checked. When I was washing my hand I felt something cold on my neck. I spun around and Chase was standing behind me.

"Hi Cassie. How are you?"

"Go to hell Chase."

"Oh I'm sure your looking for a way to send me there. I know you called Alexis."

"So. What's it to you if I called her?"

"Well see, I know you have the Charmed book, but the thing is, there's not a spell in it to get rid of me. Good thinking though."

"What ever. As long as I'm around you wont be going anywhere around the guys."

He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me up against the wall. I felt my head hit and blood start rolling down my neck to my back. I tried to use but for some reason I couldn't. It was like my powers were out of reach.

"If I was you little girl, I wouldn't go around making threats to someone who can kill you. I'm not a vampire. I'm a whole lot stronger than anything that you have ever dealt with. So if I was you I would be careful. I will have your power. Or your brothers. I haven't decided yet. Either way your both going to die."

Chase kissed me roughly and then vanished. I slide down to the floor just as someone walked in.

"Hey Cassie, the guys wanted me to come and check on you. You've been gone- Oh god Cass what happened?"

"I'm fine Sarah. I just had a run in with Chase."

"Cassie your bleeding."

"I'm fine."

I made my way back to the lunch table. I had a killer headache. Sarah had helped me clean all the blood up. The guys had questioned about what took me so long but I told them it was a girl thing. They didn't question me after that. The rest of the day passed quickly.

When we made it to the parking lot Dmitri was waiting on us. When we approached he pulled me to the side.

"I got off the phone with a friend of mine not to long ago. He said that there have been Vampire killings in the area. We need to keep a close eye on Bailey."

"Great just what I need on top of everything else." I said and walked to get into Tyler's hummer. Dmitri followed.

"What's going on. Why are you here Dmitri?" Bailey asked. Dmitri hesitated so I took over for him.

"Their's been some vamp sightings close by. Don't worry about it. We can handle it Bay." She just nodded her head and looked out the front windshield. I could tell she was worried. I could feel it in her emotion's. This also made me feel worried.

We finally made it to the house. I was the first to enter the house. There standing in the living room was Alexis. '_What the hell is she doing here at my house. And how did she get in?_' I wondered to myself.

"Hey Lex." I said as the rest of the group filed into the house.

"Don't act like were friends Cassie. Cause were not." She snapped. Then she walked over to Caleb and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you brother."

"You too Alexis, but you could ease up a little." I jumped in before she could speak.

"Don't worry about it Caleb. I deserve it." I then left the room and went up the stairs. Apparently Bailey decided to follow me. Once we made it to my room she started twenty questions.

"What was that about?"

"I don't want to talk about it Bay. Alexis and I have a rocky past. One that I don't think can be patched up." She nodded her head and left to go back down stairs.

I sat in my room for the rest of the evening. Around eight I heard a knock on the door. I didn't say anything figuring they would walk in anyways, and I was right.

I got up off my bed and walked out the balcony doors that over looked the back yard. Caleb was the one to come and talk to me.

"I thought you left already?""I took Sarah home and then took Alexis to the house. Cassie, about her, just-" I cut him off.

"Caleb don't. What I did. I understand where she's coming from. I've done too much damage to repair the friendship. If I was in her place I would probably be acting the same way."

"That accident was not your fault. You know that, don't you?" I sat there thinking about the accident.

_Start of flashback._

_I was fourteen. Alexis and I had went to a party with her older boyfriend Jared. Our two best friends Ashlynn and Brook had gone with us. Everyone of them had been drinking except for me. They all told me I should drive back home even though I didn't have my licenses. Dad had let me drive around the back roads of Ipswich, so I knew how. Everything was going good. We were almost home. About two miles from my house, where everyone was staying, a car swerved on to my side of the road. I tried to swerve and miss them, but we still hit. The car was spun and also hit a tree in the rear. Alexis and I were the only ones in our seat belts. Brook was in the passenger seat, and was slung threw the windshield. A tree limb was thru the back window. It had caught Ashlynn in the side of the head killing her. Jared's head had hit the side glass. He lived for six hours after the accident. Alexis just had a few cuts and scraps. I came out with my left leg broken in three places, and some cuts on my face and arms._

_Flashback ended._

"It might not have been my fault, but three of our friends died that day, and I was the one who was driving." I had tears running down my face. Not long after the accident I was shipped off to the academy. I left everything behind. "Besides, that's not the only thing she's mad at me for."

"What else do she have to be mad about?"

"Me leaving." Caleb went silent. He was looking out over the yard. "I left all of you behind. She was grieving and I wasn't there for her. Then she's mad because I left you."

I started crying harder and Caleb wrapped his arms around me. I felt him kiss the top of my head. Then I heard him whisper. "I still love you Cass." I sucked in a breath and looked up at him. All crying stopped. I didn't know what to say. Caleb brought his hand up to cup my face. "I never stopped. I love you and I always will." As he was saying this he was bringing his head closer to mine. Before I knew it he was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly I heard my bedroom door opened. Caleb and I jerked apart. Standing in the doorway was my brother with a shocked look on his face. He slowly turned around and walked back out of the room.

"I better go talk to him." I nodded my head in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Here's another update. Hope you enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural!!!!**

Chapter 10

The rest of the week past quickly. We would go to school thru the day and in the evenings I studied the Charmed book. Looking for a way to get rid of Chase, and something that wouldn't kill Alexis and I in the process. Caleb and I hadn't mentioned the kiss. He was still with Sarah, but we talked a whole lot more. I don't think Sarah liked that too much.

Before we knew it Saturday was here. We decided to go to Nicky's. Dmitri was going to come with us just to be safe. We haven't seen any vamps or heard of anymore sightings. Apparently they were laying low.

When we got to Nicky's Reid and Tyler asked Bailey and I to play pool with them. Dmitri followed us over scanning the room in the process. I slapped him on the shoulder and said, "relax comrade."

"I don't like having her out in the open like this." I stopped him a few feet away from everyone else.

"Look I'm going to let you in on a little secret." This caused him to arch his eyebrow in question. "I can feel when there is a vamp within a hundred yards. I would be able to tell is their were one even outside of here."

"How's that?"

"Well just like I new that one was at the air port. I get this nauseating feeling. It's like my own personal warning system. That's how I know. So relax. There isn't one here." He stared at me for a minute before nodding and crossing his arms as a response. I just shook my head and grabbed a pool stick.

It was around one a.m. We were getting ready to leave Nicky's when a feeling of nausea came over me. Tyler and Bailey were out on the dance floor. I quickly made my way over to them and grabbed Bailey by the arm.

"Time to go. We've got visitors." She nodded her head and took Ty's hand. I walked over to the table everyone else was sitting at. I grabbed my jacket and said "let's go. Now." I gave Dmitri the look and he understood.

We made it to the parking lot. There weren't very many cars left. Bailey, Sarah, and Kate were in the middle of our circle we formed. I was in the front with Tyler behind me. Pogue and Caleb on the sides. Reid in the back with Dmitri behind him. We were about ten foot from Tyler's hummer, when four figures started walking our way. All four of them vamps. I turned to Tyler. "Look Ty I know you don't use much, but I need you to get Bailey out of here. Transport back to my house. It's protected. Go now." He nodded his head and took Bailey's hand. In the blink of an eye they were gone. I heard one of the vamps start laughing.

"You know. That wasn't very fair Cassie. We wanted to have fun with the princess."

"Yeah well, what can I say. She's not really one for fun. That's more my scene. Caleb do me a favor and either get the girls out of here or at least take them back inside."

"No I don't think there going anywhere. I done let baby boy and that cute little friend of yours go. No one else is leaving." I tensed at that voice. Chase walked out of the shadows. I noticed Caleb and Pogue take protective stances in front of the girls. Eyes turning pitch black.

"What's this Chase. You stooping so low you working with vamps now?"

"Cassie." Dmitri warned. He had came up to stand beside me. I really needed to learn to keep my mouth shut. It usually just got me in more trouble.

"What? I cant help I like using sarcasm. It's me deal with it Comrade. It's just the way I am."

"Come on Cassie. I want to see what you got. I heard all about you taking Bailey away from school for , lets see, three months I believe it was. And let's not forget what a bad ass you thought you were back at the academy."

"You keeping tabs on me Chase?"

"Well, got to know what your enemy's doing at all times. Let's see far as I know you havent fought but a couple of vampires. You did however run into some shape shifters when you two were away from the school."

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Now, if your done with the speeches. Let's get the show on the road. I'm getting board with the chit chat."

The four vamps came running toward us. My eyes turned black and with a flick of my hand, I pitched two of them across the parking lot. Leaving one each for Dmitri and I each. We both quickly took care of our vamps dusting them. The other two were making their way back over to us. I could heard Chase laughing darkly. I glanced to my side to see Dmitri frozen in place. He couldn't move so I had to take out the other two by myself. I didn't have time to use, as they were right in front of me. I dodged blow after blow, but making contact with some of mine.

I soon had my silver stake in one of their chest and back kicking the other one. I pulled my stake out and headed toward the other vamp. Five minutes later I had him staked.

"I do believe you stand up to your reputation Cassie. I'm impressed." Chase said while clapping.

"Yeah well, I had a good teacher."

"Well. I've had my show. I guess it's time for me to make my leave. I'll see your soon sister. " Chase said then flung me toward the hummer. I landed right on the windshield, busting it.

I groaned and tried to get up. I could feel my back bleeding. Caleb and Dmitri came running over to me. My brother was frozen in place, not by any kind of power, from fear. Caleb left Sarah standing in the wide open with no protection, which was stupid. I could see the pissed off look on her face even thru my blurred vision.

Caleb was the first to make it to me. "Cassie, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I said sliding down the hood of the hummer. I could feel the pieces of glass in my back. " Let's just get home and check on Bailey."

"Cassie you need to go to the hospital." Caleb said.

"No! One of you guys can pick the glass out. I'm not going to the hospital." My brother finally snapped out of it. He came over to me with Kate in tow. Sarah followed behind them.

"Turn around and let me see." Dmitri said. I obeyed and twisted around. "I should be able to get it all out, and patch it up." I nodded my head and jumped in the passenger seat of the hummer. Dmitri got in the back, while Reid drove. Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Pogue came in Caleb's mustang.

When we made it to the house Dmitri cut my shirt off me. I was now sitting in the kitchen in my jeans and holding a towel to my chest, while Dmitri worked on my back.

I have to say it was a painful process. I had a cut on my should blade that was about six inches long, and very deep. Dmitri told me I would need stitches. I also had a cut that went form the middle of my left side down my spin ending at the top of my low rise jeans. Dmitri said that one would defiantly need stitches.

When Dmitri was done, Bailey came in the room. She knew how much I hated hospitals. She walked over to me and placed her hands on my back. I soon felt the power surging thru her body as she healed my wounds.

**So this is the first attack from Chase. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!!! And just to let you guys know I am working on another story that I hope to have up soon. It a crossover between Supernatural and the covenant.**

Chapter 11

It is now two days till Pogue and I ascend. Alexis and I have been working overtime to find a way to get rid of Chase for good. I was in my dad's study going thru the book for the hundredth time when I finally found something.

I had gathered everyone in the living room to explained to them what I had found.

"Okay I think I have found something to get rid of Chase." Alexis came to stand beside me and look at the book. "What do you think?"

"Well it might work. There's only two problems."

"What's that?"

"Well for one, we need a third. It can't be the guys. It has to be female."

"Well see I thought about that. Bailey has powers. I figure she could be our third."

"Okay the other is Chase has to be present for the spell to work. I don't see him sitting still and letting us do the spell."

"I thought of that one also." I then pulled out three crystal rocks. "See these crystals will trap him in a circle. It will keep him from using most of his powers, which is why I'm going to bind them when he first gets there. Then we can do the spell to get rid of him."

"Okay."

"Yeah, I need to work a little bit more on it, but I think if we do the spell right, we all should come out of it okay. With the three of us, their should be enough power."

"Well that's good news." Caleb said getting up from the sofa to come look at the book.

"We have to do this before I ascend. Other wise I'll be drained and don't know if I will have the strength to make it thru the ascension. So tomorrow night we all meet at Putman barn. I'll bring everything I need for the spell. You guys just show up."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well since you've got it all figured out Cass, Baby boy and I have things to do. We'll catch you guys later." Reid said. Tyler kissed Bailey on the cheek.

Then him and Reid left.

I went into the kitchen to get something to snake on. I had my head stuck in the fridge when somebody grabbed my sides making me squeal. I hate being so damn ticklish.

I turn around to a laughing Caleb. "Don't do that. You of all people no I hate to be tickled."

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think I did it?" I just glared at him. I moved and got a glass from the cabinet so I could get me some water. "So?"

I climbed up on the island. "So what?"

"Can you really do the spell without any problems?"

"Yeah. I think so. It's just a matter of us balancing the power. I'm just hoping Bailey has enough power to do this."

"She will. She' s friends with you so she has to be strong."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I said kicking him. He started laughing.

"Well if I heard Chase right, you kidnapped her from your school. You guys lived by yourselves for three months, and you got chased by shape shifters. That's pretty crazy, even for you."

"Yeah, what can I say. I don't like to live a boring life." Caleb got up from leaning against the counter and took the few steps that separated us. He was standing in between my legs with his hand cupping my face. "Caleb, we shouldn't-" Before I could finish he brought his lips to mine.

We were so caught up in the kiss we didn't here anyone come into the kitchen. Then we heard a glass break on the floor and we jumped apart. In the doorway stood Sarah and Kate. Sarah had tears running down her cheek. She turned and ran out of the kitchen. I looked at Caleb. "Go after her." He looked back at me and gave me an apologizing look. "Go." Then he turned and left the kitchen.

Two seconds later my brother came in. Kate was still staring daggers at me. "What happened? I seen Sarah go running out of the house crying, then Caleb following her." Pogue asked looking down at the glass. I hopped off the countertop.

"Not now Pogue." I said going to the broom closet so I could clean up the mess.

"Sarah caught your sister and Caleb making out." I looked over at Kate and she had a smug look on her face. She most definitely was pissed at me. Which I don't blame her.

"Cassie, can we talk?" I nodded my head. My brother walked over to me guiding outside.

"What's going on with you and Caleb?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow in question. He crossed his arms in answer.

"I don't know. We flirt a lot. That was the second time he's kissed me. You walked in on the first. He said he was going to talk to you when he left. What did he say that day?"

"Just that he still had feelings for you. And he didn't know what to do about Sarah. I told him he needed to figure it out because he couldn't have both of you, and you didn't need your heart broken again."

I just stared at Pogue wide eyed. I never thought he would stick up for me. Especially to Caleb. Those two are inseparable. "Thanks. I'm going to go up to my room and study more on this spell." I gave my brother a hug and went back into the house.

I turned on my stero and laid down on my bed. Next thing I knew I was asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Enjoy!!! Please rewiew and let me know what ya think!!!**_

_Chapter 12_

_Dream-_

_I was standing in the middle of a field. I looked around and all I could see was the remains of the old Putman barn. "How the hell did I get here."_

"_Oh that's simple Cassie." I spun around looking for Chase, but couldn't find him. "I brought you here. I think we need to talk about what your planning to do." I stayed quite. I wasn't about to give any details away with what I was going to do._

"_Chase let me go."_

"_No I don't think I will right now. See we need to talk. I'm not worried about you and your brothers power. I don't want it."_

"_Then what do you want?"_

"_Bailey. See the vampires want her dead."_

"_So what do you want with her?" Chase appeared in the middle of what was left of the barn._

"_I want her power. You see, I'm addicted, and it's making me age. Bailey can heal me. Make the aging stop."_

"_It will kill her. Do you think you're the first person who's tried to use her power for their benefit. I stopped them and I'll stop you too. You wont put one hand on Bailey."_

"_We will see about that."_

_End of Dream-_

I jumped up out of the bed and ran down stairs. I ran into the living room and nobody was there. I then ran into the kitchen and Pogue and Kate were sitting at the table eating.

"Where's Bailey?" They looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"For once Pogue don't ask questions. Where is she at?" He pointed out at the patio. I ran out the door and she was sitting on the edge of the pool. I breathed a sigh of relief. She turned around and looked at me.

"Hey what's going on?" I walked over to her and sit down beside her.

"Hey Bay's. Just come to check on you. I took a nap, had a bad dream." I took down the walls that I had learned to build up and block her emotions. She was happy. A little concerned about me, she was good.

"About me?"

"Sort of. Chase. It was like it was so real. He said he wasn't after Pogue or my power. He wanted yours."

"What would he want with mine?" I looked at her knowingly.

"Healing. But don't worry. We do the spell tomorrow night. Chase wont have a chance to touch you. Plus Ty will be there and he can just transport you anywhere to get you away." She started giggling. "What's going on with you two? You seem to be getting pretty close."

"Ya we are. He's great. He's sweet and easy to talk to. It's like there is this pull that just keeps pulling us closer and closer."

"Ty is great. We used to be pretty close when we were younger, but now it's like he doesn't even acknowledge me. But he's a great guy. You guys are lucky to have each other."

"So what's going on between you and Caleb?" She asked giving me a shove in the shoulder. I groaned and placed my head in my hands.

"I don't know what's going on myself. I still have feelings for him, but he's got Sarah, and I-"

"Not no more."

"Huh?"

" I heard Caleb and Sarah arguing earlier when she walked in on you guys. Sarah said she didn't want nothing more to do with him. He told her he was sorry for hurting her."

"They will kiss and make up."

"I don't think so. You want to know what else he told her?"

"What?"

"That he couldn't help the way he feels, but he has always loved you and his heart will always belong to you." This made me smile. "So how do you feel about him?"

"I care about him. A lot. I just don't see how were going to work out. I mean he's going to Harvard next year. I'll be with you where ever you decide to go to college at."

"What if I told you that I know where I'm going."

"Where?"

"Well I talked to the queen at the court. She has some connections. I told her where I wanted to go to school and she said that they could work some things out. And I will be able to start next fall."

"So where are we going?"

"Harvard." I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I finally found my voice again.

"Why?"

"Because. You give up so much to protect me. This is the least I can do for you. Harvard has safe guard for people like me. There are wards up around the school. Plus Tyler will be there, and it will be exceptional for my career. I will be taking business classes there. That way when I'm head at court I will be prepared. Harvard is a wonderful school. That's where I want to go. Everything's being prepared as we speak, and we have already been accepted."

"That's wonderful Bailey." I gave her a hug and we both started laughing. "Thanks Bay." She just smiled at me.


	13. Chapter 13

** Here's the next Chapter. Hope you like it!!**

Chapter 13

It was the day before Pogue and I ascend. I was in my room getting everything together for the spell tonight. I hadn't told anyone about the dream besides Bailey. I didn't know what all Chase had planed but I would be ready. I had done mixed the potion for the binding spell, and put it in the bag.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I was surprised at who walked in. "Alexis. Um do you need something?"

"Can we talk?"

"Um… yeah. I guess." She came over and sat in my window seat, while I was sitting on my bed.

"Look, I know we have a rocky past. I blamed you for so much that wasn't your fault. I'm done placing blame. What happened to our friends was not your fault Cassie." I started crying.

"I didn't mean for any of it to happen Alexis. I still feel horrible for that wreck. I miss them so much."

"Me too. But it's okay. I heard about what happened with you and Caleb. He came and talked to me about it. I guess Sarah is out of the picture."

"Alexis, look, I-"

"No it's fine. What happened last time wont happen again. You two belong together. I've always thought that. You two love each other so much."

"Thanks Lex. That means a lot coming from you."

"Well I just want my brother to be happy. Your what makes him happy. I myself didn't like Sarah all that much. There's just something about her that's off. I don't know what it is. So you got everything ready?"

"Yeah. Everything should go good. I've did a lot of studding. There shouldn't be any side effects. We just have to -"

I cut myself off cause I heard screaming. Bailey's screaming. Alexis and I went running out the door and down the stairs. Bailey had been in the living room. When we ran in, no one was there. Dmitri got there right after we did. He had been walking the perimeter of the house.

"Where's she at?" I questioned towards Dmitri.

"She was watching a movie. I was outside." I started looking around the room for some clue of where she went. I know she wasn't upstairs. Dmitri had been outside and he came in thru the kitchen, so I knew she wasn't in there.

I walked around the room and found a piece of paper laying on the floor. I unfolded the paper and read it.

_Cassie,_

_Meet me at Putman Barn at 9:00 if you want to see Bailey again._

_Chase._

"He has her." I reached the paper to Dmitri to look at. I quickly pulled out my cell phone to call my brother. I told him to call the others. Then I ran back upstairs to my bed room.

I grabbed a duffle out of the closet and started throwing some weapons in them. I grabbed my sword and stapped it to my back. I got both my weapon bag and the bag to do the spell and went back down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Dmitri questioned.

"To get rid of that bastard and to bring Bailey home."

"Cassie it's not a good idea to go alone. He's wording with the vampires in this. You don't know how many he's going to have there."

"Yeah. I know that. Hence the weapons." I said point to my bag. Alexis walked back into the room.

"What's going on. Where are you going?"

"I'm doing the spell myself. Then I'm going to kill anyone or anything that gets in my way to get Bailey back."

"I'm going."

"Lex it's not going to be safe. I can't risk your life like that."

"Your not. I am." She then walked out the door in front of me. Dmitri decided that he was coming to. He said he could keep anyone off us while we performed the spell. "Cassie we have one problem with doing the spell. Bailey was our third."

"I know that. Chase will keep her with him. Chase is going to be at Putman barn, so will Bailey. She just has to be present while I recite the spell."

"Okay. Then this might work."

**Sorry it's so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer!!! Please review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So Here's the next chapter. There's only one more after this. Hope you like it!!!**

Chapter 14

About fifteen minutes later we were at Putman Barn. We had an hour before I was supposed to meet up with Chase. So I had time to set everything up.

I had a big pentagram drawn out with salt on the ground. I had the five crystals that would hold Chase at each point of the star. I had the charmed book placed in front of me. Alexis was standing beside me. Dmitri was keeping guard.

"Alright you guys. Every thing is in place. Since Chase if from our blood line this spell should bring him here."

I started reciting the spell to summon Chase into the circle.

_Powers of the sisters rise._

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you here_

_Come to us and settle here_

_Blood to blood I summon thee_

_Blood to blood return to me_

I then sliced my hand with my knife and walked around the circle leaving drops of my blood. Little did I know how this was going to turn out.

There was flashes of light. Then out of no where all five guys were standing in the middle of the pentagram. When I first planned this out the guys were going to be present so Chase would be the only one summoned to the circle. Know that the guys weren't here they all got summoned because of the five bloodlines.

"Shit. That didn't go as planned." I said

"What the hell happened?" Caleb asked looking right at me. I didn't get time to answer because of Chases evil booming laugh.

"Did you really think this little circle would hold me with my power?" Chase's eyes turned black and the circle was broken. I started flipping through the book trying to find something to trap him or kill him. All of a sudden the book went flying out of my hands. Then Chase sent all four of the guys crashing into the trees leaving Alexis, Dmitri and me standing in front of him.

"Well, well, well Cassie. I told you not to try the spell. Now you get to pay the price."

I heard Bailey screaming. I tried to run toward her voice, but I couldn't move. I then looked past the remains of the old barn and seen about two dozen vampires headed straight toward us. Dmitri and I exchanged looks. We knew we were out numbered. I quickly went thru the spells that I had tried to remember over the years. I then thought of a escape spell. It was Latin so hopefully I remember correctly. I looked up at Chase and smiled.

_Luna Lusca Lupa Lurida Lana Livida Lac Livida Non Latro Sed Lateo_

I was released and Chase didn't look too happy. With a flick of my hand I sent him flying into the trees where the guys were. I knew they could handle him. Alexis and Dmitri were released also. I turned to look at Alexis.

"Get her out of here." She nodded her head then her eyes flashed black. She disappeared and popped up beside Bailey who was tied up in the middle of the remains of Putman barn. Then she disappeared again.

I walked up to my bag of weapons and tossed some knifes and stakes at Dmitri. We had couple dozen vamps to kill. The vamps were almost over to us. For some reason they weren't just charging in. They were taking their time. I quickly grabbed some silver throwing knifes out of my bag and began to throw them. Two knifes in the heart of a vamp will kill them. I only had about ten throwing knifes, and I quickly ran out. I did luckily hit my targets and took out five vamps. That still left nineteen.

I flicked my hand and threw about ten of them back toward the edge of the trees. I pulled my sword from my back then Dmitri and I went charging in.

The first vamp I caught off guard and quickly cut his head off. I kicked one then punched another. I brought my sword down and shoved it through another's heart. I got knocked down a few times, and took a few hits. I also set a few on fire. By the time the vampires that I threw back toward the woods got over to us I was getting tired. I knew that I wouldn't have the energy to use against them so I would have to rely on my training.

Dmitri and I finally finished off the last vampire. I don't know how we made it through, but we did. I looked around for the guys and was shocked. Reid was knocked unconscious as was Tyler. Both of them looked beat up pretty badly. Caleb and Pogue were still battling Chase. They sent energy balls at him, one right after the other. I knew I had to help them and I only had one choice on how to do that. I had to do the spell. Without any help, which meant it was going to take most of my power to do, and could have some major consequences.

I started looking around for the Charmed book. I finally found it and started flipping through it. I quickly found the spell and turned toward Chase. I then started reciting the words.

_Hear now the words of the witches_

_The secrets we hid in the night_

_The oldest of gods are invoked here_

_The great work of magic is sought_

_In this night and in this hour_

_I call upon the ancient power_

Lightning started flashing across the sky. I now had Chases attention.

_Evil spirit within my sight_

_Vanquish thyself_

_Vanquish thy might_

_In this and every future life_

_Through the book, cast the spell_

_Bring the death of evil and hell_

_May he suffer until he cries_

_His tears will run, and then he dies_

I felt my power surging through my body. I also felt an unknown power. I don't know where it came from. Chase stared screaming in pain. He was suddenly covered head to toe in flames. Then everything for me went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Chapter!!!!!**

Chapter 15

For some reason I was having dreams about Bailey. She would just come and talk to me. Sometimes we would be at the academy. Sometimes we would be at the Parry manor. I don't know why, but she would talk about her day, and sometimes about the guys. And every time she would go to leave she would tell me to hurry back to them. I never figured out what she meant cause the last time I checked I was with her and the guys. I guess that's what she meant by them.

I would have flashes of Chase whenever Bailey wasn't in my dreams. All of them were of him screaming in pain and covered in flames. All of a sudden I rose up screaming. I looked around and I was in my bedroom, on my bed. The last thing that I remembered was watching Chase covered in flames screaming. Then blackness.

Next thing I knew Caleb came rushing into the room. He came over to the bed and wrapped me in a hug. I didn't think he was ever going to let go. When he finally pulled back he had tears running down his face. I reached up and wiped them away. He grabbed my hand and held it to his cheek. He then reached over and kissed me like he was never going to be able to do it again. He finally pulled back, but leaving his forehead resting on mine.

"Caleb what happened? Where's Chase?"

"Chase is gone. You however have been in a coma for three months. And god I've missed you. You've had us all worried."

"What? Three months? What about Pogue and my ascension?"

"Yeah three months. And as for the ascension, Pogue did, but for some reason you didn't. We don't know why. And all that power that you used should have aged you, but it didn't. Luckily you taped into our power some how, and I think that's the only thing that saved you."

"Bailey? Where is she? She's okay right?"

"Yeah Bailey's fine. She's been keeping an eye on you. You were in a dream like state so she was able to visit you, so she said."

"Yeah. I know. While I was out I kept seeing her. We would set and talk for what seemed like hours. And before she left she always asked me to come back. I didn't know what she meant, but now I know."

"Well, I just glad your okay. I love you Cassie, and I don't know what I would have done without you. I lost you once before. It's not going to happen again."

Caleb kissed me. I then knew that everything was going to be okay. Chase was gone, Bailey was safe, and I had my family. Not to mention Caleb. The guy that I have loved all of my life, and who I will always love. The danger was put behind us. For now.

The End!!!

**I hope you guys liked the story!! I would like to send a shout out to KaylaSimms1990. She wrote a reiveiw for every chapter and I just want to say thanks for the support and I'm glad you like the story.**


End file.
